


Sexy Ladies

by themoonandmargot



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Hitting-Up-The-Club, playing with makeup, song prompt, tiny tiny hint of shaymien, wlw mlm solidarity bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandmargot/pseuds/themoonandmargot
Summary: All my independent ladies, all my independent fellas / I'm just here to make your ex-man jealous / Dance the night away with me





	Sexy Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Superfruit's song of the same title, recced by Mack aka @sweetmusiic on Tumblr! Enjoy~

All he knows is that the Shourtney shippers would be going wild right about now.

He can’t see anything at the moment, partly because Courtney is hiding the mirror from him, but also because she’s temporarily blinded him seven discrete times tonight and he figures his eyes are a lot safer now that he’s closed them. _Sorry,_ she said, half-laughing, during the sixth time he had to jut up his chin and fan-dry the tears away. _I only really do this to myself._

Shayne knows this, yet that’s what keeps him here—the fact that Courtney’s good at makeup. She’s meticulous, skilled with a brush… pretty, obviously. It only makes sense that she guide him through this next step of his fashion evolution, especially on a night when he can actually flaunt it.

Boy, has it been quite the (blessed) leap, from muscle tees and cargo shorts to _actual cohesive outfits._ Who would've guessed a single breakup could lead to so much experimentation, both in and out of the style department?

Well, he supposes Courtney could’ve guessed.

“Okay, I think I’m done,” she says, raising her hands from his face then slapping them onto his arms twice as fast. “Wait. Um. Just let me, fuckin’… look at you for a second.”

“I thought you were looking at me this entire time,” Shayne quips.

Courtney responds with a small, fake laugh and a few unannounced spritzes of setting spray before finally stepping back. “Okay, yeah. I’m done. You can… open your eyes now.”

Adjusting to the lights of Courtney’s vanity mirror, Shayne notices two things once his vision unblurs. One, Courtney standing to his side and watching him intently. Two, a face in the mirror that literally makes him do a double take.

“Holy _shit,_ Courtney,” he gasps, standing up to peer closer at his face. He doesn’t feel that different, not as transformed than after some of the times he’s sat in the Smosh makeup department, but the man in the reflection still feels like an entirely different person. First are the highlights, shimmery gold on the peaks of his cheekbones. Then his eyes, rimmed with a pinkish brown that creeps below his lower lashline. It’s his lips that make the look, though, perfectly painted a deep merlot. A face like this is sure to fit right in with the night scene, bold and dark in the bar lighting, bringing him to another pretty face who’s more than eager to pull him into some secluded hallway and make a complete mess of his makeup, though Shayne doubts his makeup wouldn’t be the only wreck–

“So, do you like it?”

Shayne blinks, dragging himself back to Courtney’s bedroom. “Yeah, I… I love it.”

“Do you?” Courtney squeals, clasping her hands below her chin. “I tried doing something new for you without pushing you too far out your comfort zone. Like, I considered going all out with eyeliner and false lashes and whatever, but I thought that would be too feminine for you, I think.”

“Yeah, no, this is perfect,” Shayne assures. He lingers on his reflection for a second before glancing at Courtney. “I mean, you don’t think it looks weird on me or anything, do you?”

“Oh, god no. It’s fucking 2019, dude. Guys wear makeup. And you look great,” Courtney says, turning to get out her own makeup and ready herself for the long night ahead.

“Okay, cool. Thank you for this, really. Like, I think you’re actually a makeup god.”

Courtney, blending foundation across her skin, meets Shayne’s eyes. “Oh my gosh, that’s actually so nice of you to say,” she says before chuckling and shrugging. “I mean, I try.”

“Oh, you tried and you definitely succeeded. Like… this probably sounds weird… but I actually feel sexy for once.”

Shayne jumps as Courtney whips around and points an accusatory finger at him. “Shayne, you gotta own that shit! You _are_ sexy! With or without the makeup.” She turns away from Shayne’s wide eyes and looks back to her reflection, though not without a final remark. “Dumbass.”

It takes a second for Shayne to laugh and shrug in the mirror. “Alright, sure. I’m super, totally sexy. A total stud.” Then he balls up his hand and taps Courtney’s elbow. “And you know what, Courtney? You’re sexy, too.”

Turning to him, Courtney shoots him an awkward look, lips pursed and brows knitted in disappointment. “Hmm. I didn’t like that.”

Shayne nods. “Yeah, I didn’t like it, either.”

So they spend the next few minutes in relative, comfortable silence, with Shayne staring at himself in the mirror and Courtney applying the finishing touches to her own makeup. He watches her in the reflection when she eventually steps away, as she holds up various shirts from her closet and hums along to whatever pop song that shuffles through her speakers. It’s another interesting aspect of Courtney for Shayne to witness, her process of creating the perfect outfit for hitting the town. He can only imagine how many guys are going to hit on her tonight… along with how many times he’ll have to swoop in and give her the chance to actually talk to a _girl_ for once.

 _God, that’ll be interesting,_ Shayne thinks before settling back on his own reflection. _Wait..._

“Woah. I just realized something.”

Courtney is nearly completely ready when she looks up at him. “What’s that?”

“I might actually get a guy’s number for the first time tonight.”

An excited grin spreads across Courtney’s face. “Yessss, Shayne. Do it!” she urges, squatting low to the floor to grab a shoebox from underneath her bed. She pulls out her black, heeled boots and zips them on, finally completing her outfit. And she almost calls for Shayne so they can get the hell out of here, but then she takes one last look at him, ever-enamored by his made-up face.

“When you say ‘a guy’, do you mean Damien?”

Shayne snaps out of his reflection and scoffs as he clambers to his feet. “Oh, whatever. Listen, don’t make me take back my compliment from earlier.”

“What compliment? The ‘sexy’ thing?” Courtney snorts, switching off the lights of her mirror. “Fuck, dude, you can have it back.”

They walk out the door as Shayne laughs, teeth white against dark lips.

Tonight will be interesting, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you're so inclined, and also check out my Smosh sideblog on Tumblr @shaymiens 😎 Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225638) by [DeadLoaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLoaf/pseuds/DeadLoaf)




End file.
